The present invention relates to the art of digital imaging. It finds particular application in macro uniformity corrections for x-y separable non-uniformities in a raster output scanning (ROS) printing system and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other like applications.
Macro non-uniformity levels have existed in raster scan image output terminals (IOTs) (e.g., xerographic printers) for some time and are a concern for most marking processes. Even small non-uniformity level errors in raster scan IOTs give rise to visually objectionable banding in halftone outputs (e.g., image macro non-uniformity streak artifacts). Such errors typically arise in raster scan image output terminals (IOTs) due to variations in ROS spot size across the field (which is constant in time (print to print)), donor-roll once-around, HSD wire hysteresis, laser diode variations, LED bar power variation, ROS scan line non-uniformity, photoreceptor belt sensitivity variations, and/or ROS velocity non-uniformity. Significantly, many variations occur only in the fast scan (e.g., X) or slow scan (e.g., Y) directions, and they do not interact to first order. Therefore, a correction made in one direction has a negligible effect on artifacts in the other direction. Other printing technologies (e.g. thermal inkjet and acoustical ink printing) also have artifacts that occur in a regular, predictable manner in one or both directions and fall within the scope of this discussion.
Although techniques have been proposed to eliminate such non-uniformity errors by making physical systems more uniform, it is too expensive to control or limit the error to an acceptable level, below which the error will not be detected by the unaided eye. Fixes have been attempted in the marking process, but not enough latitude exists to fully solve the problem. For problem sources such as LED non-uniformity, the correction is sometimes addressed with current control or pulse width control. However, none of the solutions discussed above implements a technique based in digital electronics. With the cost of computing rapidly decreasing, such digital electronics based solutions are becoming more attractive.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.